Snoop
__NOEDITSECTION__ Big Brother is real, and he’s on the team. The Snoop is the modern-day knight of the espionage profession, gathering clues with cutting-edge technology and derailing opponents’ carefully devised plots. Attributes: To function as an effective espionage operative, the Snoop must possess a full array of mental abilities. Each Snoop’s particular blend of Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma is different, catering to his personal style. Core Ability 'Astute' Your keen observational skills are matched only by your superior mind. Each time you spend 1 action die to boost an Intelligence- or Wisdom-based skill check, you roll and add the results of 2 dice (e.g. a Level 1 Snoop’s bonus of 1d4 becomes 2d4). Class Abilities 'Flawless Search' Snoops are rarely fooled. At Level 1, each time you fail an Analysis or Search check and don’t suffer an error, you still succeed as long as the check DC (or your opponent’s check result) is equal to or less than your class level + 20. If several grades of success are possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. If you gain the flawless search ability from two or more classes, add together your levels in all classes granting you this ability before you add 20 to determine the DC against which you automatically succeed. 'Intuition I' Your instincts provide you with the same benefits that many modern technologies provide others. At Level 2, as a 1-minute action, you may request a hint from the GC for which the GC gains no action dice (see page 398). If the GC refuses, you gain 1 bonus action die. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice. 'Intuition II' At Level 11, if the GC refuses to provide a hint, you gain 2 action dice. 'Intuition III' At Level 19, if the GC refuses to provide a hint, you gain 3 action dice. 'Intercept Communication' You have eyes and ears everywhere. At Level 3, once per session, you may choose 1 specific location of which you’re aware. You clandestinely intercept the next telephone call, email, or other communication to or from the target without making a skill check (though if it’s encrypted, you must still decipher it). You also learn the address, phone number, or frequency from which the message was sent. At Levels 7, 11, 15, and 19, you may use this ability 1 additional time per session. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, you gain 1 additional Covert or Gear feat. 'Spookshow' Your experience in the espionage arena has taught you many ways to outwit your opponents. At Levels 5, 9, 13, and 17, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Complex Substitution:'' Your ciphers are inherently superior. The decryption DC of any code you create or request increases by 5. *''Current Dossier:'' Each time you successfully build or request a dossier of a special character, you also gain a complete list of the target’s current mission gear. *''Intelligence Analysis:'' You may quickly sift through large amounts of data. The time required for you to perform research using a computer decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded up, minimum 1 minute). *''No Worries:'' Each time you make a skill check using a piece of Tradecraft gear, your error range decreases by 2 (minimum 0). *''Schmooze: Your network of supporters is always growing. You gain a new associate-grade contact. *''Skill Mastery: Choose 1 of your Snoop class skills. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the amount of time required is not doubled. *''Spy vs. Spy:'' You may choose 1 Tradecraft gear pick as if the mission’s Caliber were 1 higher. If the mission is Caliber V, you instead gain a number of additional upgrades equal to your starting action dice that may be applied to any of your Tradecraft mission gear picks. *''Subvert:'' Before Strategies are chosen during each Conflict round of a brainwash (see page 368), you may force your opponent to choose a different Strategy than he chose during the last round. This ability may not be used if he has no other option available to him. When you use this ability, you must also choose a different Strategy than you chose during the last round. *''Wired for Sound:'' You’re incredibly skilled at concealing items on people. As a full action, you may make a Sleight of Hand/Conceal Item check targeting 1 object weighing up to 1 lb. Even a successful inspection of the character upon whom the item is concealed fails to find this object unless the inspector also scores a threat. 'Black Hat' You command the espionage field. At Level 6, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you gain 1 temporary Tradecraft feat of your choice until the end of the current mission. At Levels 12 and 18, you may use this ability 1 additional time per mission. '“Abort!”' You possess a keen sense for when an operation will fall apart, and can take steps to avoid the worst consequences. At Level 9, once per session when you or a teammate who can see or hear you suffers an error, you may “take the action back.” The acting character may instead take any other action requiring at least the same amount of time (he may not try the same action again until after this new action is taken). You must declare that you’re using this ability before the GC or an opposing player spends action dice to activate the error as a critical failure. Example: Kevin rolls a 1 when making a 1-minute Security check, suffering an error. Fearing a possible catastrophe, the Snoop in his team aborts the action, taking that check back. Kevin may now choose a different action — such as checking his tools for 1 minute — or wait for 1 minute before making the Security check again. At Level 15, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session. 'Big Brother' Your eyes and ears are omnipresent. At Level 10, once per mission, you may cover 1 single area — a building, a park, a street, etc. — so thoroughly with bugs that every single event that transpires therein is monitored, recorded, and analyzed for future use. This area may be any size and shape up to 4000 cubic ft. per class level. If you can physically enter the target area, preparation requires 1 minute per 10-ft. × 10-ft. zone; otherwise, the process requires 15 minutes per 10-ft. × 10-ft. zone. Once the area is prepared, all visual, audio, and electronic communication into or out of it is automatically recorded and relayed to a location of your choosing, where you may review it at your leisure. Further, the quality of the feed grants a +2 gear bonus with all Investigation, Search, Security, and Sense Motive checks targeting an individual or event through the feed. The Notice and Search DC to find your bugs is equal to your class level + 30, and removing them requires the same amount of time as placing them. At Level 20, you may use this ability up to 2 times per mission, and the feed’s bonus increases to +4. 'Eye in the Sky' Your most prized resource is your very own spy satellite. At Level 14, you gain permanent, continuous, unlimited access to a Caliber V keyhole reconnaissance resource (see page 282). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes